The Little Girl
by beckie-abingdon
Summary: The moors had been subjected to violent light as the sun burnt the leaves in its path and scorched the mossy rocks. And the Little Girl followed Bella wherever she went. What seemed to be a peaceful trip back to Forks changed rapidly into a fight for Bella's time with her family. The Little Girl only wanted to play with her...but Bella didn't want to play back.


**I haven't been on top form with writing lately. Honestly, I think I cried a billion times at how unhappy I was with my writing...and the lack of reviews. Honestly guys, I really can't urge it enough. If you read the story, please leave a review! You really have no idea how much it helps me out, because sooner or later I can't write anything and I'm gonna have to get rid of the account. But on a lighter note, I'm going to try my best with this story, we shall see how it goes huh :) Enjoyyy'xo**

The moors had been subjected to violent light as the sun burnt the leaves in its path and scorched the mossy rocks. Water, trickled down the mountainous slopes of Forks, staining everything in it's path. Through the beam of light that made contact with the mossy ground, was the miniscule figure of her. Her name remained a mystery, yet her face haunted children's dreams and was in every child's horror stories as they would sit around a bonfire. The Little Girl.

Bella trailed around the vast tree trunks, she missed the sweet scent of the earthy soil and the fragrance of the flowers that hid in the mystic shadows. Bella crouched to the ground and let her hands embrace the feeling of the soil beneath her and smiled. She let in a huge breath, seeing as it was a long time since she could breathe, she felt it was only fitting to relive the precious moments Forks let her have. For it was Forks that introduced Bella to Edward, it was Forks that let her live an adventure and find out who she was, through life and death. Bella smelt the musky air, but felt repulsed. Usually, she could embrace the sweet smell of the flowers, or the felicitous fragrance of the mossy ground, but the odour of stale blood lingered it's way over to Bella.

As opposed to fresh blood, Bella felt no urge to find it's owner, nor scour the plains of the woods in hope to catch a glimpse of the creature that held it. Instead, she regretted her sense of smell being far more superior than a mortal's and covered her nose in disgust. Fleeing from that area, she ventured deeper into the woods in the hope that the stench would soften. Leaves fell slowly from the trees that towered over her, brushing against Bella's shoulder and landing onto the cold ground beneath her. Bella slumped down to the soil and sighed, the faint fragrance of stale blood wafted around her still despite her efforts. The air seemed to shiver and the sun hid away, the cold nights air flourished and circled Bella's cold body. Slowly.

A piercing, yet playful giggle echoed through the trees, edging round each trunk and brushing past Bella's ears. On high alert, the animal in Bella slowly bubbled to the surface, her hand pounding to the floor. Like a lioness, she investigated her surroundings, her head jolting from North to South and from East to West; it was without a doubt, someone was watching her. The question that remained in her head, was who.

A gush of wind pushed Bella's fragile body backwards, but she held strong. The giggle repeated itself, dancing and skipping along the ground. Bella jumped up, her feet thumping to the ground. The giggle seemed to stop for a moment, and a slight gasp filled its space. Bella acknowledged the fact that she startled someone, and continued to inspect her surroundings, edging round rocks and tree trunks. _Snap._ A twig broke due to someone other than Bella making a false move, and Bella went from alerted to annoyed. "Stop playing games with me," She mumbled angrily, slamming a rock into a tree trunk in the direction of the snap. Rustling of leaves could be heard fleeing from the spot. "I thought I just told you to stop playing games with me?!" She avowed, turning her head sharply.

Her threats were met with another giggle, yet this time it was more sinister. "But I _like_ to play games," Replied a voice, Bella acknowledged it was a child's voice, and immediately dropped her guard. "You don't seem to be scared anymore..." The child pointed out sinisterly, "Why aren't you scared anymore...?" Bella took the hint and raised her guard again. She felt the child smile, "That's more like it..." She whispered, her breath showing through the cold night air, right in front of Bella. She swung round, but no one was there. _Peekaboo, look behind you._

Bella's eyes turned slowly along with her body. A quick glimpse of dark brown hair met them, and Bella swung back round. "Do you think I'm pretty?" The child asked, "I like your hair..." She taunted, Bella could feel small fingers entangling into her hair, but she remained still. Her hair was tugged roughly, "I would like your hair, it's very pretty." The child elucidated. Bella's head fell back with her hair and hit the soil. "It's very pretty...very pretty..." The child's chocolate brown eyes met Bella's and she gasped. "What's wrong?" The child questioned, "My Mummy always said I had pretty eyes. Do you not like them?" But like the last few minutes, Bella remained silent. She lay on the leaf-ridden floor for a few moments, but the presence of the child seemed to have vanished and Bella cautiously stood up. _Boo._

Bella jumped, "Stop it now, kid! Games over, time to go home!" Bella exclaimed, clenching her fist. The giggle returned.

"You wouldn't hit a girl now, would you?" The child enunciated, untwining Bella's fingers slowly. Bella gasped, flinging her hand away.

"Come on little girl, isn't your Mummy going to be worried about you? It's late..." Bella gulped. Her hand was met with the touch of the little girls, and she stood frozen in shock. The feeling of the girl's bony fingers tracing Bella's hand frightened her. "Mummy won't mind..." She taunted into Bella's ear. "My Mummy said I can stay out as long as I want,"

Bella fled from the spot to another trunk a few metres away, but the small footsteps slowly caught up with her, "We haven't finished playing yet!" The girl exclaimed, "We have so much more to play..."


End file.
